The present invention relates to a new and unique book holder which can be folded in a flat position for carrying but can be constructed into a book support whereby books, magazines or other printed matter may be easily held for reading. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a single elongated piece of pliable sheet material which contains several crease lines and cut out portions which enables the flat sheet material to be constructed into an upright support for reading material, such as a book, magazine or the like.